rosariotokivafandomcom-20200214-history
Wataru Kurenai
Wataru Kurenai in the story Rosario + Kiva is a sixteen year old student freshman at Youkai Academy in the beginning of the story. He’s one of the main protagonists of the series. He is the Fandiri (Fangire equivalent of dhampir) of Maya Kurenai (formerly Nobori) the former Fangire Queen and Otoya Kurenai a human violinist. His is the paramour of Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, and Mizore Shirayuki. He also has an older half-brother named Taiga Nobori who is the current King of the Fangires. History Childhood Wataru's childhood was a lonely one up until he began attending high school. His mother was forced to abandon him inside his father's house because of the vendetta many Fangires held against her for her role in slaying the former King. His father was already dead, leaving him in the care of the Arms Monsters Jiro (Garuru, a Wolfen) Riki (Dogga, a Franken) Ramon (Bashaa, a Merman) and Kivat-Bat IIl. Under them, Wataru was trained in his abilities as Kiva and combat arts to fight Fangires who gluttonously prey on humans without regard as to who sees them. It is assumed he was capable of transforming into Kiva from a young age considering his proficiency in the abilities upon entering Youkai Academy. Because of the volatile nature of his Fangire and human ancestry still stabilizing, Wataru suffered allergic reactions from a number of outside sources. Because he nor his guardians knew about his ancestry stabilizing or what had caused the reactions, Wataru donned numerous pieces of allergy gear to protect him from the sources. Because he was forced to gear and his very shy nature, the children from the neighbourhood started calling him Obaketarou (Ghost Boy) and teased him for it mercilessly. The adults similarly did not like Wataru because of his habit of sneaking around the neighbourhood and taking things which ranged from fish bones to plants and certain kinds of foods in efforts to replicate his father's varnish formula or play his violin at all hours of the day and night. This started up all sorts of creepy rumours about Wataru which further ostracized him from his peers. His only friend was Shizuka, likely one of the only people who had seen his face prior to going to Youkai Academy and it is later revealed she developed feelings for him but was biding her time since she believed no other girl would want to get to know Wataru like she did. Upon graduating from Junior High, Kivat, Jiro, Riki, and Ramon decided to send Wataru to Youkai Academy for his high school years. Their reasoning was that if Wataru was going to a school for monsters, he might not be so shy and withdrawn since everyone there would have monster ancestry just like him. Youkai Academy 1st Semester Arc Wataru arrived at Youkai Academy where he was abruptly run over by Moka Akashiya when she was placed in a daze by a lack of blood. She naturally bit Wataru and was amazed by the unique and flavourful taste of his blood. Believing that he was having trouble speaking with all of his allergy gear, she simply removed it all forcing Wataru to be exposed to the elements properly once again. Since then, Wataru hasn't worn his allergy gear since he discovered he no longer had allergic reactions to outside sources. His friendship with Moka started off slow because of his natural shyness rather than any kind of reluctance to befriend a vampire. However, that friendship almost ended when Moka confessed she did not like humans. Wataru feared that if she discovered his human heritage she would hate him as well Kivat's encouragement managed to get Wataru to return to Moka where he rescued her from Saizou before the pair of them defeated him. It was then that Wataru revealed himself as Kiva as well as his heritage. In the days that followed, Wataru met Kurumu Kuruno who planned to enslave all of the boys in school so to try and figure out which one was her destined one so she could assist her species. Since Moka was actually more popular than her, she declared Moka her rival and used her Charm ability to seduce Wataru away from her. When Kurumu attempted to claim Wataru fully, it was revealed that he was able to fight off the Charm and break free from her hold. Kurumu and wataru battled with the latter being the victor but since Wataru was incredibly reluctant to hurt girls if he didn't have to he let her go. This sign of mercy convinced Kurumu that Wataru was her Destined One and so she began her pursuit with Moka to seduce him. Third to enter the group was Yukari Sendou. Unlike in mainstream Rosario + Vampire, she fell in love with Wataru first when she heard his music. She believed that only she could truly appreciate such an artistic soul and this she declared a feud on both Moka and Kurumu in attempts to claim him for herself. When Wataru tried to get her to stop, she lashed out at him as well feeling that he didn't understand her like she thought he would. She was accosted by her Class Rep who had become sick of her antics and would have had him and his men eat her were it not for Kiva and Moka-sama's intervention. Afterwards, she resolutely proclaimed that she would be with Moka and Wataru no matter what. The group began their required club activities after dealing with the Swimming Club who were using their sex appeal to draw in members to suck out their life energy. That was when they were introduced to Ginei Morioka, the club leader. He explained the school had been suffering from a rash of peeping lately and how he intended to catch the one responsible. However, Gin revealed himself as the true peeper by framing Wataru for peeking into the girls locker room. He took photos of the incident and published them in a school-wide special edition of the paper, making everyone believe Wataru was in fact the one responsible for the pepping. When he confronted Gin about it, Kurumu and Yukari revealed their own investigation into the incident which exonerated Wataru and implicated Gin as the true culprit. His reasons for doing such things turned out that he wanted to make Moka his girlfriend but she seemed to only have eyes for Wataru. Unable to control himself during the full moon, Gin transformed and fought Kiva only to lose against his Garuru Form. Last to enter the group was Mizore Shirayuki. She first met Wataru when she approached the Newspaper Club for a copy of their latest publication. In truth, she had been following Wataru's exploits while she was gone from school and stalked him periodically after she returned. She attempted to get closer to Wataru by talking about his articles and then by taking him to a place she liked to hang out at. At the same time, she sent an ice clone to eliminate Moka while she herself attempted to freeze Wataru so she could keep him to herself. Wataru was forced to transform and fight her to save himself, sending Mizore away with a broken heart. Afterwards, it was revealed she was about to be expelled for both attacking fellow students (Aside from Moka) and the boys gym teacher Kotsubo. Wataru came to her defence and insisted on finding her, which he did before discovering that Kotsubo had framed Mizore for the attacks on other students and had been attacked because he attempted to take advantage of Mizore when she confessed she had a crush on him. Kotsubo was defeated in battle and proof of his indiscretions was handed to the faculty. Afterwards, Mizore changed her hairstyle to symbolize a new start for herself as she pursued Wataru's affection alongside Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. The next major event occurred when the Student Police began to take notice of the Newspaper Club once again. Kuyou had begun to suspect Wataru on non-monster tendencies because he not once changed into a monster form. He couldn't do anything about it since Fangire markings kept appearing on his face, showing a non-human lineage. When he decided to cull the Newspaper Club's activities with his own Newspaper Club to spread his propaganda, Kiva, Kurumu and his subordinate Keito got into a fight. During the battle, Wataru was wounded and Kuyou found the blood. With his advanced sense of smell as a Youko, he was able to actually discern that there was human blood in Wataru's veins. As such, he arrested Wataru and interrogated him and his friends Wataru was forced to confess that he was half human which Kuyou sentenced him to execution for. The girls attempted to fight Kuyou to take back his decree, but he proved too powerful for them. Garuru, Dogga, and Bashaa rescued Wataru from being burned at the stake before sending him off to fight Kuyou. During the battle, Kiva's power became strong enough to awaken Tatsulot who activated Kiva's full power, Emperor Form. This power allowed Wataru to defeat Kuyou and prove that while he did have human blood, he was still a part of the Youkai world as well. Witch's Hill Arc When the school break happened, Miss Nekonome decided to take the Newspaper Club to the human world where they could all take a working vacation to investigate strange happenings on a place called Witch's Hill. Rather than take the bus and stay in a hotel, Wataru decided to take care of that himself by summoning Castle Doran, finally revealing the full extent of his heritage and explaint he last unanswered questions about himself that only Moka knew before this point. During their time in the city, the group encountered Keisuke Nago who was working on his bounty hunting at the time. Secretly, he was under orders of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization to investigate the strange happenings and deal with them accordingly. During an encounter with a Fangire who was taking advantage of the happenings to feed, Kiva encountered Nago once again who revealed himself as Kamen Rider Ixa. The Fangire was defeated, but then Ixa turned his blade on Kiva who was reluctant to truly fight him since he was a human. Intervention from the girls and Moka-sama allowed Kiva to escape properly. Futher battle was made when Rook wandered into town for his constant Time Plays and targeted the group for it. He defeated both Moka-sama and Kiva in Emperor Form, leaving the vampire bitterly humiliated and the Fandiri needing the medical magic of Castle Doran. After he recovered, Wataru met Ruby who had previously been in contact with Yukari and the Arms Monsters. She introduced them to Yukata, Ruby's Master who revealed her plan to raise an army of plant monsters to kill all of the humans in the city for their plans to turn her home into a dump as well as sate her desire for revenge. In the ensuing battle in which even Ixa became involved, Yukata was killed with Moka-sama with Kiva's help struck her spellbook and ended her magic once and for all. In the aftermath, Wataru allowed Ruby to move into Castle Doran where she took up employment as a maid…and began a secret affection for her 'master'. Youkai Academy Semester 2 Arc Returning to Youkai Academy brought new changes for Wataru. He was able to meet again with his childhood friend Taiag Nobori who he was surprised to find out was a monster like everyone else in the school. However it also brought the appearance of Kamen Rider Saga who held a vendetta against Kiva for his crimes against the Fangire Clan. The two would clash several times before it was revealed that Saga was in fact Taiga and also Wataru's half-brother. The two were unsure how to deal with one another for a tie before they decided that they should reconcile and try to find some common ground in which they did when Taiag discovered that all of the Fangires Wataru had killed were in fact gong on rampages and threatening the secrecy between humans and Youkai. While the pair were not willing to kill each other anyore, Taiag did develop feelings for Moka and while unwilling to force Moka to choose him, he did try to assist Mizore and Kurumu in snagging him by giving them advice or hints to help them out. During the rehearsals of the school play, Wataru fell victim to his Fangire blood since the intermingling of Moka's powerful vampire blood during the vacation began to hold secondary effects, causing Wataru to become more aggressive and sexually frustrated. It came to a head when he transformed into Emperor Kiva and he began attempting to 'claim' Moka-sama by biting her neck and sucking out her life force. Rather than be insulted, Moka-sama treated it like foreplay and the pair indulged in their feelings for the first time. The pair were quickly hailed as the King and Queen of Youkai Academy, being considered the famous couple on campus. While Moka-sama and Kurenai saw this as normal, Moka and Wataru were mortally embarrassed and were unsure how to act around each other. It wasn't until their friends managed to make them meet and talk to one another again did that finally move on, but also share a new closeness. During the school festival, Wataru was introduced to Kurumu and Mizore's mothers, Ageha Kurono and Tsurara Shirayuki. It was revealed that both of them used to be close friends during their high school days, but both had met Wataru's father Otoya and developed a rivalry over him which effectively crushed their friendship. At the same time, Rook had entered Youkai Academy under Bishop's orders and began hunting Succubae and Yuki-Onna for a 'Double Time Play' and began targeting the girls and their mothers. A combined efforts from both Kamen Riders and their friends allowed them to defeat Rook once and for all. In the aftermath during dinner with everyone's parents, Wataru played a piece of music which his father wrote, allowing Ageha and Tsurara to remember their past friendship and wonderful times. They still shared a rivalry, but they were no longer venomous towards one another. The second day of the school festival announced the arrival of Shizuka who had been given directions to the school by persons unknown. She immediately stuck to Wataru and tried to chase away the other girls who were spending so much time around him. Wataru was forced to reveal his monster heritage after several Fangires entered the school on a mission to destroy it believing that humans and Youkai would never be able to accept one another. The Arms Monsters, also visiting met with the attackers and soon began to fight one another before Kiva became involved and destroyed the attackers. In the aftermath, Shizuka revealed that it was Bishop who sent her and supplied her with an orb filled with life energy which unleashed several Sabbats onto the school. The combined efforts of Kiva, Saga, and their respective beasts allowed them to win, but much of the school was destroyed and thus all of the students had to be sent home while repairs were made. Taiag also revealed that Bishop had betrayed him and was attempting to cause a war between humans and Fangires behind Taiga's back. Seeking Maya and Going to School in the Human World As a reward for services rendered or perhaps on a whim, Tenmei Mikogami, the headmaster of Youkai Academy provided Wataru and Taiga with information concerning their mother. Following the lead, the group discovered a forest which Taiga knew of growing up but had been forbidden by Bishop to ever see. The group was attacked by the Rat Fangire who was ordered to prevent the group from finding what was hidden in the forest and with it’s ability to duplicate itself, were separated. Wataru was brought back to Doran where the Arms Monsters discovered the Zanvat Sword where the previous King had embedded it inside of a wall. With help from his friends, Wataru managed to harness the power of the sword and return in time to stop the Rat Fangires and destroy them. Continuing onward, the group soon discovered where Maya had exiled herself after giving up her sons. She at first was cold to them, not wanting them to see her face (having lost an eye) and because she feared that they would not love her. Hearing of Bishop’s betrayal and how her sons had come to find her of their own accord, she happily accepted them back into her embrace once more. The event was short-lived however when the Mantis Fangire arrived under orders from Bishop to kill Maya and revived three Fangires to do it. The three Fangires were some of Taiga’s most loyal, making it obvious that Bishop was aiming to secretly control the Fangire Clan through Taiga himself as his only supporter and by killing the rest. They defeated the dolls, but the Mantis Fangire escaped. Maya was brought back to Castle Doran where she was coldly reintroduced to the Arms Monsters and warmly met by the girls who wished to be part of Wataru’s life. She also reconnected with both Wataru and Taiga after being gone from their lives for so long. During their time in the human world, Maya insisted that the children return to school so their education did not slip. As such, the group moved back into Wataru’s house which he inherited from his father. The neighbours were not very welcoming, fearing that he would slip into his old habits. Still, they were at least willing to give him a chance since his appearance had changed so dramatically from his junior high days. Wataru enrolled into the local high school temporarily alongside Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu. As in Youkai Academy, all three girls became popular with the boys. Some of them attempted to intimidate Wataru away from them, but Kurenai used violence to make them back off, creating a new reputation with the neighbourhood. During this time, Wataru and the others met up with Nago once again, the latter still not knowing about Wataru and the girls’ true identities. They also met Megumi Aso, Nago’s partner in Fangire hunting as well as her bodyguard during her modelling jobs. It was also the time when Wataru met Kengo Eritate, the pair of musicians bonding over their love of music and skill with stringed instruments. The group of friends would meet many times during this arc, forming NEW IKEMENS along with having some other adventures. Sadly, this peace was not to last. During a visit to the Yuki-onna village in which Mizore aimed to seduce Wataru with her mother’s help, Bishop revealed his manipulations as he had the Mantis Fangire attack the Yuki-onna with his puppets to bring about dissent and distrust towards Wataru and Taiga, festering old wounds from when Taiga’s father had attacked the Yuki-Onna to try and claim the clairvoyant powers of the Snow Priestess. Bishop further made his manipulations clear as he threatened to have the Fangire Clan invade the Yuki-onna if Taiga did not marry Mizore and make her Queen. The previous attack was to cut down the number of bridal candidates Taiga could take so Mizore would be forced to marry him, crushing Wataru emotionally in the process. Wataru and the others snuck into the Snow Priestess’ castle and went on the attack. In the confusion, Taiga attacked Bishop, revealing his own might as King and forcing Bishop to flee. The Snow Priestess revealed that she had foreseen events occurring and had steps in place to prevent Fangires from attacking again. During one night, Kurenai Manor was attacked by Kokoa Shuzen in search for her older sister. Angered by her blatant disrespect towards his home and guests, Wataru slipped into his Kurenai persona before transforming into Kiva and actually taking Kokoa over her knee and spanking her, making her run in anger and shame. Kokoa returned to challenge Moka to a duel, but when she attempted to strike Moka down Wataru intervened by transforming into Emperor Form and unsealing Moka-sama. Kiva punished Kokoa a second time, this time with a brutal kick. Rather than be chastised though, Kokoa adopted Kiva as a brother figure while holding disdain for Wataru much like she did for the Outer Moka. Afterwards, she was allowed to live with the others although Maya forced her to go to school during her time with them. One of the mysteries of Castle Doran was revealed when during an incident Kokoa accidentally activated the Doors of Time within Doran and was shot back into the past alongside Wataru and the others. They landed in the 1980’s, accidentally meeting Riki and Ramon’s past selves while ordering food. They stumbled upon Otoya Kurenai entertaining a younger Tsurara and Ageha alongside Megumi’s mother Yuri Aso. Breaking one of the cardinal rules of time travel, Wataru had gone to meet his father. Although sceptical, Otoya accepted that Wataru was his son after witnessing the girls pile onto Wataru in attempts to get his attention once again. The visit was only temporary and the group returned to the present but not without leaving an impression on Otoya. Bishop revealed more plots as not only did he rally the rogue Fangires to try and defeat Taiga so to claim his title, but also drive Wataru’s Fangire blood into overdrive, causing him to attack the others in berserker-like rage. He sequestered himself away from the world, fearing that if he stepped outside and transformed to try and fight again he would lose control again and this time kill someone he cared about. His behaviour disgusted Moka-sama and she challenged him to battle which turned into an all out brawl which Wataru threw at the last moment, not wanting to harm Moka seriously. While not pleased at that point, Moka-sama accepted Wataru’s determination and allowed him to continue his relationship with her outer self again. Personality Wataru is generally a kind and reasonably gentle individual who is generally shy and soft-spoke, not often willing to put himself in the spotlight even if he was in pursuit of his passion in violin music. Despite this, he has a very strong will and a strong sense of right and wrong. He does not permit the harm of others so long as he is capable of doing something about it. Despite his gentle nature, he is very capable of fighting and doing it well, often defeating opponents that no one would consider someone his image capable of beating. One aspect of Wataru’s mentality is the alternate persona dubbed Kurenai who is the manifestation of Wataru’s Fangire side. In this state, he is aggressive, slightly arrogant, more than willing to indulge in his relationships with the girls, and not afraid to taste life force of others. Despite his general arrogance, Kurenai holds the same values as Wataru and has never compromised them. He can sometimes be seen trying to egg Wataru on in pursing the more carnal aspects of his relationships. Wataru looks up to his late father and wants to be just like him. He wishes to craft a violin that is as great as the Bloody Rose. This leads to him trying to make a varnish through experimentation as his father never wrote the recipe down. Powers and Abilities Like in the series, Wataru has the ability to transform into Kiva has multiple forms that provide him with different weapons and abilities. Kiva's characteristics was a vampire and is motif is that of a bat, much to Moka's likings along with his visors were inspired by a Jack o' lantern, with his final attacks inherited from Maya. However, Wataru's nature as a human-fangire hybrid leaves him unable to fully utilize Kiva's full power with the Catena Chains. Additionally, Tatsulot and Zanvat serve as restraints to keep the power of Kiva from taking complete control of Wataru. Kiva Form Kiva Form is Kiva's default form, accessed through a bite from Kivat, whose status determines Kiva's ability in a battle. He is able to see in the dark with his visor called the Omnilens. In this form, Kiva can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his right leg known as the Hell's Gate made of Lucifer Metal so Kiva can use his Rider Kick the Darkness Moon Break. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg, enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Kiva's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters instantly and sent lesser monsters flying. Kiva can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire or combined with Moka's kick to make a double attack. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night and a crescent moon appears in the sky. Its motif is that of a Vampire bat. Bashaa Form Bashaa Form is Kiva's form accessed from the Basshaa Fuestle and granting him access to the Bashaa Magnum. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called Bashaa Emerald which places Kiva under the influence of Bashaa. While in this state, Kiva loses most of his strength and ability, but gains a mastery of long range combat and is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. Bashaa Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the Bashaa Aqua Tornado. When it is performed, day turns to night and a half moon forms in the sky, as it references the change ebb and flow of the tides during its phase. Its motif is that of the Gill-man. This was debuted on chapter 4 when used this form to save Moka and defeated Tamao and the Swimming Club members. Unlike the mainstream Kamen Rider Kiva, this is the first form he used. Garulu Form Garulu Form is Kiva's form accessed from the Garulu Fuestle and being energized by the Garulu Saber. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called Garulu Cobalt which places Kiva under the influence of Garulu. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, and is at its peak when the moon is full similar to a werewolf. The Garulu Form is capable of manipulating sound, has increased speed and cunning that can match Gin's power due to the form's animalistic ferocity and is able to perform the Garulu Howling Slash. When it is performed, day turns to night and a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf. Its motif is that of a werewolf. It was debuted on chapter 5 when he used this form to keep up with Gin's speed. Dogga Form Dogga Form is Kiva's form accessed from the Dogga Fuestle and granting him access to the massive Dogga Hammer. In this form, Kiva's entire upper body gains bulky armor and the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called Dogga Purple, under Dogga's influence. In this form, Kiva loses most of his speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a Fangire easily. Dogga Form is able to manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, the Dogga Thunder Slap. The Dogga Hammer can see through the invisibility of Fangires. When it is performed, day turns to night while a hazy moon and thunderbolt form in the sky, the latter referencing its motif of Frankenstein's monster and how it was brought to life. This was debuted on chapter 6 when he used this form to defend himself from Mizore and later used it on Kotsubo. DoGaBaKi Form DoGaBaKi Form, shortened from "Dogga/Garulu/Basshaa/Kiva Form", is Kiva's rarely seen form accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monsters. In this form, Kiva's left arm turns into the Garulu Arm, his right arm turns into the Basshaa Arm, and his upper body turns into the Dogga Breast. In this form, Kiva can use all three Arms Monster weapons at once and execute the Darkness Moon Break finisher. However, due to the danger it presents to Kiva and the Arms Monsters, Kiva can only assume this form for five minutes before its power becomes lethal. This appears only on chapter 8 when he face Keito of the Student Police Force. Emperor Form Emperor Form is the true form of Kiva referred to as the Golden Kiva and the most powerful form at Wataru's disposal. The fifth form accessed, the first emergence of Emperor Form comes from the reaction to Wataru's rage from the harm coming to Moka and his friends, which summons Tatsulotawaken the form. By pulling the switch on Tatsulot, Wataru can activate Tatsulot's Imperial Slot and activate one of several "Fever" finishing attacks through a roulette system. With this form, Kiva can destroy both the body and the soul of a Fangire. Soon after gaining this form, Wataru gradually abandoned the use of his other forms. It was revealed that the Fangire Form of Wataru is the Kiva Emperor Form. This was debuted on chapter 9. Flight Style Resulting from Bishop who used his power to awakened Wataru's Fangire nature causing him to transform into Flight Style as he later learns how to control it in his Emperor Form after that, a dragon-like form called the Emperor Bat which is similar to the Fangires' ability to become Sabbats. In chapter 43, Arc forces Wataru to assume the form again in an attempt to kill his father, Otoya Kurenai, only for Wataru to access Flight Style later to defeat him. Flight Style uses the blades on its wings called the Sonic Claws to perform the Demon Pliers attack and breathes the Hell's Flame from its Big Jaw. These abilities come into play for its finishing attack, the Bloody Strike. Equipment Kivat Belt The Kivat Belt is Wataru's means of transforming into Kiva. To summon and use the belt, Kiv at-bat the 3rd says "Let's go Kiva!" as Wataru catches him in his right hand and then Kivat bites Wataru's free hand, causing his Fangire nature to surface as the belt materializes out of several ghostly chains. Wataru then perches Kivat upside down on the Power Roost of the belt's Kibuckle to complete the transformation, separating from the belt when certain conditions demand for it like Fuestle-blowing or attacking the Fangire on his own. The Kivat Belt also has six Fueslots to hold the six Fuestles. Fuestles Kiva accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called Fuestles, which he gives to Kivat to blow into to evoke a power-up. Their name is likely a portmanteau of "flute" and "Whistle". Three of the Fuestles serve to summon an allied Arms Monster from Castle Doran, who allows for Kiva to Form Change and turns into a weapon. These three Fuestles' powers can be evoked immediately before Wataru transforms, enabling him to transform to the respective form directly without going through Kiva Form. *Wake Up: This Fuestle allow Kiva to perform his Darkness Moon Break attack. **A different Wake Up Fuestle for the Zanvat Sword is attached to the hilt like a mask and is used to initiate its Final Zanvat Slash attack. *Garulu: This Fuestle summons Garulu from Castle Doran. *Bashaa: This Fuestle summons Basshaa from Castle Doran. *Dogga: This Fuestle summons Dogga from Castle Doran. *Doran: This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. *Buroon: This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran and turns the Machine Kivaa into the Buroon Booster. *Tatsulot: This Fuestle summons Tatsulot from Castle Doran. It is different from Kiva's other fuestles in that it is red instead of transparent and does not appear to be stored on Kiva's belt. Garulu Saber The Demon Beast Sword Garulu Saber is a weapon that Garulu assumes for Kiva to change into Garulu Form. Though in a statuette form when summoned, the Garulu Saber assumes a Kris form once in Kiva's hand. One of its abilities is to fire a shock wave attack called the Howling Shock from the hilt. The Garulu Saber can be use for the finishing attack Garulu Howling Slash. This is done by first having Kivat perform a Garulu Bite on the blade of the Garulu Saber after which Kiva holsters, by way of "biting", the weapon in his mouth as he charges at the Fangire, jumping in the air to slash the Fangire into two as he lands in front of it. Bashaa Magnum The Demon Sea Gun Bashaa Magnum is a gun-like weapon that Basshaa assumes for Kiva to change into Bashaa Form. The Bashaa Magnum's turbine spins to generate bullets made of high pressure water. The finishing attack is Bashaa Aqua Tornado. This is done by first having Kivat perform a Bashaa Bite on the hammer of the Bashaa Magnum. From there, the gun's turbines spin, surrounding Kiva with water as the weapon creates a pressurized ball of water that can home on to enemies upon firing, leaving Fangire in an extremely fragile state where even the slightest touch can shatter them. Dogga Hammer The Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer is a fist-like war hammer that Dogga assumes for Kiva to change into Dogga Form. The finishing attack is Dogga Thunder Slap, before which Kivat must perform a Dogga Bite on the shaft of the hammer. The ball of the hammer opens up like a hand to reveal the True Eye in the palm, which can pinpoint a Fangire's exact location or release a shock wave that weakens the opponent Fangire's glass skin, rendering it immobile. Then the head of the hammer produces a giant energy duplicate of itself called the Phantom Hand, which follows Kiva's swings and crushes the enemy with massive collateral damage.[18] Buroon The Demon Statue Buroon is a Golem made of Lucifer Gold which is a tool made by the Fangire. It can merge with the Machine Kivaa and become the Buroon Booster. Tatsulot The Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot also called the Transformation Rotation Brace Tatsulot unleashes Kiva's Final Wake Up, evoking his transformation to Emperor Form. While Kiva is in Emperor Form, Tatsulot's Imperial Slot utilizes a roulette system to use one of four Fever themed attacks, with Tatsulot able to attach to each of the Arms Monster weapons for more power. *Wake Up Fever activates Emperor Form's Rider Kick the Emperor Moon Break. Kiva's legs are surrounded by energy blades similar in shape to the "wings" of Kiva's insignia. With these blades, Kiva can hit a variety of kicks, including a bicycle kick with the blades stabbing through the target, an attack sometimes preceded by a front dropkick, or a jumping spinning heel kick. *Garulu Fever summons the Garulu Saber as Tatsulot connects to the hilt, allowing Kiva to be shot into the air for the Emperor Howling Slash overhead slash attack. This attack can also allow both ends of the Garulu Saber to become fiery twin blade for an alternative finisher. *Bashaa Fever, summons the Basshaa Magnum as it connects to Tatsulot, allowing Kiva to execute the Emperor Aqua Tornado attack as it unleashed a golden whirlpool of water with the force of a hurricane. *Dogga Fever summons the Dogga Hammer as it connects to Tatsulot, allowing Kiva to execute the Emperor Thunder Slap attack, with Tatsulot creating an orb of electricity that Kiva bashes with the hammer to put a Fangire in its fragile state before executing a smashing deathblow. Zanvat Sword The Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword was a sword of great power crafted and used by the previous King until he tossed the weapon into Castle Doran's wall. By 2008, after sensing the power of Wataru as he evokes Kiva's Flight Style, the sword forced itself out of Castle Doran's walls. The Zanvat Sword is soon after modified with a living hilt named Zanvat-bat, called "Zanvat" for short, who was created from the Life Energies of the Arms Monsters to control the unstable powers of the blade from evoking Wataru's Fangire blood. Though Wataru is accepted as an ideal user, he has yet to fully master the Zanvat Sword's true power. When used by Kiva in Emperor form, its finishing attack is the Final Zanvat Slash where Kiva's power is focused into the Imperial Blade. Machine Kivaa The Machine Kivaa is Kiva's personal Honda Shadow 750 motorcycle given by Kivat and is said to have been made by Motobat the 16th, master craftsman of the Kivat Race. The Kivaa is a living motorcycle, possessing the brain of a horse monster in its upper cowl. When running at high speed, it generates the Shadow Veil to hide itself from plain sight. The Kivaa can be powered up through the use of the Buroon Fuestle. Buroon Booster The Super-Attaching Combination Buroon Booster is what happens when Buroon envelopes the Kivaa, allowing it to perform wheelies and reach greater speeds. When running at high speed, it generates the Air Break Field with the Shadow Veil and reduces air resistance to almost 0. Castle Doran Castle Doran is Kiva's base of operations which is of the Wyvern-like Doran Race. Though originally called the Great Wyvern, the Fangires captured it and bonded it to the mold of a castle so it would serve as the base of the Checkmate Four. Wataru eventually became its master through Kivat from his mother Maya. While dormant, it assumes the form of a building to conceal itself in plain sight, invisible to ordinary people. When exposed to moonlight, or when Kiva performs his finishing move or uses the Doran Fuestle, Castle Doran awakens and assumes its true form. Due to its unique abilities of sealing defeated Fangires, Castle Doran is home to the Arm Monsters, who are in now servitude of Wataru while being maintained on the Life Energy of the sealed Fangires that Castle Doran devours. In battle, Castle Doran can use Magic Missiles, firing the towers on its castle, and spit out Pod Shoots from its mouth. Castle Doran also possesses the power to transcend time and space, first showing the ability at the beginning of chapter 39 when aiding Kiva, Den-O and Zeronos in the battle against the Nega Den-Liner. Castle Doran can use this very same power in the form of the Time Door, which is rarely used as it would summon or send any person from or into any moment in the past, serving as a bridge between the two timelines of 1988 and 2008. Shoodoran Shoodoran is a smaller dragon that is hidden in nature as a windmilluntil summoned by a distress roar of Castle Doran, since it is too young to hear the sound of a Fuestle. Although it was originally a child of the Great Wyvern, the Fangires captured it and bonded it to the mold of a windmill as a scout and bomber. When it comes to battle, Shoodoran perches atop Castle Doran, allowing it to fight at full power. Like Castle Doran, Shoodoran seals the souls of defeated Fangire Race members by eating their bodiless souls. Its attacks are Pod Batting, Doran Bomb Shoot, and Doran Blow. It also shows that it is quite fond of Moka as shown on chapter 50. Relationships MOKA AKASHIYA (Outer) The first friend Wataru makes in Youkai Academy. She literally ran him over on her bike. Not too shy, Moka removes his allergy gear to see his face then she drinks blood from him, noting that he is the first person she has ever drank blood from. MOKA AKASHIYA (Inner/Moka-sama) KURUMU KURONO YUKARI SENDOU MIZORE SHIRAYUKI Category:Characters Category:Fandiri